


Hate is a Strong Word

by mcswoonfor_mcdoon



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay, Idiots in Love, I’m probably the last person in this fandom, Kisses, LGBT, M/M, Masterbation, They’re like 17, Topanga and Cory broke up, aka cawn, but I wanted to write some shory, disregards GMW, for good this time, i hate this, mlm, not canon, season 5, sorry - Freeform, that’s a much better ship name, well one kiss, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcswoonfor_mcdoon/pseuds/mcswoonfor_mcdoon
Summary: Somehow, it had become habit.aka: Cory accidentally thinks of Shawn while getting off and can’t see him the same.
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Cory Matthews
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	Hate is a Strong Word

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have high hopes for this fic, one bc it sucks and two because this fandom isn’t very active, but I really need more Shawn/Cory content. And you know what they say, some things you just have to do yourself. 
> 
> If someone does end up reading this, enjoy!

His folks were gone, his dad at work and his mom out at one of Morgan’s soccer practices, but Cory was hiding away in the bathroom anyway. 

So, he's jerking off. He was trying to think about Topanga— soft hair, soft curves. Smooth hands. Plush lips, warm skin. It sent goosebumps down his spine. 

He moved his hand faster. Topanga. The way she flicked her hair over her shoulders when she walked down the hall. Her face— smooth and soft and pure. Her eyes on his... the way she smiled when she was flirting with a girl—

Wait. 

That's not—

The way his eyes glitters when Cory tells a joke. His finger running through his hair, causing it to frame his face just so, and god his smirk when he doesn't want to smile, his smile, his—

Cory came harder than he ever has, with a moan and a muffled "Shawn!"

After shakily cleaning up Cory laid in his bed, feeling nauseous and good all at the same time. His limbs were buzzing and his heart was going a mile per minute. Guilt crept through his entire body, leaving him icy and on edge. 

He fell asleep like that, freezing cold and slicked in drying sweat. He didn't think it would happen again. 

But, of course, it did. What do you want from him? Cory was always wrong. 

It happened a few days later— this time, however, it was a dream.

Shawn was underneath him, back arched, face blissed out. Cory didn't really know what was going on, what he and Shawn were doing, but it felt good. And then Shawn moaned Cory's name, and Cory woke up with cum plastering his underwear to his skin.

Now every time his eyes closed, he could just see Shawn. Like that. Sweaty, and whining, and— he's never remembered a wet dream before but God, he couldn't get this one out of his head. And because of this, every time he got off, his mind revolved around Shawn. 

He didn't mean for it to effect his relationship with Shawn. The guy was his best friend, and Cory wouldn't want it any other way, but now every time he's around him Cory remembers how Shawn had said his name in the dream, warm and breathless and completely wrecked, and then suddenly he's very awkward and very... uncomfortable. 

Sure, uncomfortable works.

And, sadly, Shawn was starting to notice. 

"Hey, you okay, Cor?" Cory looked at Shawn, who was staring at him with those eyes, and felt his body start to heat up. 

"Yeah," Cory replied, repeating 'Lunch lady lunch lady lunch lady,' in his mind to try to calm down. 

They were sitting in the Matthews' kitchen, trying to study. In reality, Shawn was talking about— well, something— and Cory was staring at him like he had hung up all of the stars. Individually. And named all of them Cory Jr. 

Allen and Amy were out at the mall, and Morgan was at a play date, which left the two alone. And alone with Shawn, at this point, was Cory’s personal hell. Because now all Cory could think about was running his hands through Shawn’s hair, and kissing his lips, and somehow making his dream come true. 

'God, I want to kiss him,' Cory thought, mindlessly messing with the bottom of his shirt. 

"Wanna kiss who?" Shawn asked and, fuck, Cory said that out loud. "Yeah, you did say that out loud." 

Shit. This was not going as planned.

Shawn was looking at him weirdly. "You sure you're okay, Cor?" 

"Yeah, I'm good. Everything is A-Okay here, Shawn. Hey, who wants an apple juice? I know I do!" Cory stood and started towards the fridge, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He turned, and their Shawn was, smirking at him like he didn't know that it drove Cory crazy. Well, hopefully he didn't know that. 

"What’s happened with Topanga? She finally take you back? Or did you...” Shawn asked, and Cory was taken aback. 

"What?" Cory asked back, breathlessly laughing. 

"Come on, Cory! You've been out of it the past few times we've hung out, and you keep daydreaming. Not to mention your face gets all flushed whenever close your eyes, even for a second!" Cory was suddenly dragged back to his seat, and pushed down by the other. "So-o-o, tell me about it!”

Cory just gaped at Shawn. ‘When I day dream, it’s not about Topanga! It’s about you!’ Cory wanted to scream. 

"Oh." Cory's eyes widened. 

'Oh no, did I-'

"Yeah, you did, Cor." 

"We-e-ell shit. Shawn, I- I'm sorry, I’m so so sorry. I get it if you want to leave—" 

Shawn just laughed. 

"I'm struggling to see the humor in this," Cory said, voice cracking at the end of his sentence. 

"Why would I want to leave?" Shawn asked. 

"Well, because—" but he didn't get the chance to finish because soon enough Shawn's lips were on his and Cory could swear that his soul had left his body. The kiss lasted for about 2.5 seconds, but when Shawn pulled away all Cory could manage to think, and say, was, “Wow.” 

Shawn laughed. He had the audacity to laugh. “So I ask again, why would I want to leave?” 

“I hate you,” Cory said, but no one, not even himself believed it. 

“Hate is a strong word,” Shawn said, before pulling Cory in for another, longer kiss. 

Yeah, Cory could get used to this.


End file.
